The Dream of a Dark Witch!
by Lillith-hime's Immortal Realm
Summary: Rima is in love with Fujisaki Nagihiko. But there is another girl after him. A girl who calls herself, Shadow of Nightmare. My first Rimahiko One-shot!


_**RimaxKawaii- This is just a random fan fiction out of boredom...**_

_**Rima- Sweet!**_

_**Nadeshiko- Sick!**_

_**RimaxKawaii and Rima- ....**_

_**RimaxKawaii- Anyways! Enjoy!! Rima has two chara's by the way!**_

~Rima's P.O.V.~

I stood in front of my black cauldron and sighed. I could never create the potion I have dreamed of of creating ever since I met _him_. My mind swirled for a few seconds leaving nothing in my mind. For the 99th time today, I sighed again.

"Miss....." said a shy voice. The moment I heard the voice two thoughts approached my mind. Fujisaki Nagihiko, and Love Potion!

"Call me Rima-chan!" I snapped. He flinched.

"Okay..." he mumbled. I extended my hand iowards him and walked to him.

"I'm sorry...." I started.

"STOP!!" shouted a voice. I glared at the figure in the shadows. The figure smirked and blue bolts zapped me.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!" I screamed. The figure walked away with Nagihiko trailing behind her. I've always known that the shadow was a girl. But, I've never seen her up close. She seemed to have control over Nagihiko's mind. My charas floated over to me.

"She, the shadow is known as...." Kusukusu started.

"Shadow of Nightmare!!" Aika finished.

"Shadow of Nightmare?" I repeated, looking at the chara with pink eyes, dress, and long pink hair.

"Yes!" Aika answered. I ran over to my black cauldron.

"Dream! Fantasy! Nightmare!!" I chanted. A purple hand shaped goo rose from the cauldron.

_"Ah! Master! What would you like today?"_ It asked. _"A meal?"_

"No, not right now Mai!" I told the hand. "I need my laptop!"

_"Certainly! One moment!" _the hand smiled. _"Kotone!! Come here!"_

"Who is Kotone?" I asked.

_"Her!"_ Mai answered. A light purple hand rose from the cauldron. It was holding my laptop.

"Wow..Is she your apprentice Mai?" I asked Mai.

_"That's right!!"_ answered the hand. I smiled and took my laptop.

"Thank you Kotone!!" I told Kotone. "Eramthgin! Ysatnaf! Maerd!"

The hands drowned in the liquid in the cauldron. Chanting the spell backwards was the only way to make the hands disappear. I sat down on a cushion and searched on Google: The Shadow of Nightmare. I looked at her picture and gasped.

"No way!" I muttered.

~Nagihiko's P.O.V.~

Ugh!! How I hate hanging out with the so called Shadow of Nightmare! I know she's my friend and she loves me but, I swear! She is so boring!! All she ever does is laugh, giggle, or tell about her life! I would seriously rather hang out with the Dark Witch downstairs!! Plus, the stupid girl in front of me wants me to call her Nightmare!!

"Nagi!" called Nightmare.

"What?!" I asked annoyed.

"Come here!" she said clearly oblivious to my annoyed tone. I walked towards her and sighed. That sigh was the 300th sigh in 5 hours! No doubt about it! I'd rather hang out with Rima-chan!

"Nightmare...I swear...one more make-over, and I will NEVER hang out with you again!!" I said.

"OH MY GOD!! NO! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!" shouted a voice. Just as I thought. Rima-chan has found out who Nightmare truly is. "I CAN'T I TRUSTED YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TURNED ON ME JUST FOR _HIM_!!" Rima-chan comtinued. _Him_. I knew who that was! It was me. I had broken the two girl's friendship when they were 5 years old!! I gasped. Those two had been in love with me for.....twenty years!! I dashed downstairs to Rima.

~Nightmare's P.O.V.~

Nagihiko dashed downstairs ditching me. I stood there shocked. How could he? For that nasty little... I walked over to my cauldron and laughed evily. I took a substance called Innocence, a substance called Destruction, and one called Death. I threw them in my cauldron. Rima, believe it or not....you will die today! I stirred vigorously, scooped up a bit into my T shaped test tube. I gave it to one of my pet mice. It devoured it quickly, and blood trailed from it's mouth to the bottom of the cage. I laughed again, and walked back to my cauldron. This time, I put some in a R shaped test tube, stuffed it in my pocket and walked downstairs. Sure enough Nagihiko was trying to calm Rima down. Rima was crying her mouth wide open. I threw back my cloak's hood.

"That's right Rima!" I said.

"NO! I won't believe it! I can't! I'll never!!" Rima shouted shaking her head.

"Yes, you can! And you will!" I sneered.

"UTAU...I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME!!" Rima shrieked.

~Nagihiko's P.O.V.~

"It's okay Rima!" I told her.

"Utau...."Rima muttered over and over.

"Yes, Rima....Cry your eyes out!" Utau shouted.

"WHY!? WHY!? WHY UTAU!?" Rima shouted back. I swiftly leaned down a kissed Rima to make her shut up. Utau gasped. Rima blushed. I pulled away.

"Nagihiko......" Utau mumbled. She suddenly grew angry, a dark aura surrounding her. She threw a small item into Rima's mouth. Rima fell to the ground blood streaming from her mouth. Utau fell to her knees.

"I'm sorry.....Rima." Utau said crying softly. She stood up and walked over to Rima's unconcious body. Her tears fell on Rima's face. Rima's chara's slowly faded away. The moment five teardrops fell on Rima's face, a image of her face appeared above us. She was smiling.

_"Neither of us wanted it to be this way Utau. You killed me in anger. I trust you. Continue on with life! But I beg of you Utau! Never lose your life because of depression I had died. I know I died at an early age. But that doesn't nessicarily mean you must follow my path. It was fate anyways! And to keep you company, I leave you with the item on your lap. Keep it! Remember one thing though Utau!_

_A girl cloaked in shadows, shall never find her true love!_

_A girl who believes in her own dreams, will fulfill destiny!" _Rima said as her image faded. Utau looked in her lap. There was a wand created with amethyst and topaz. Utau smiled.

"You remembered.... my birthstone.... Topaz...your bithstone, Amethyst....together create the unity of our friendship!" Utau whispered smiling.

_**RimaxKawaii- My first one shot ever!! How was it!?**_

_**Nadeshiko- Rima died.**_

_**Rima- I DIED?! I FREAKING DIED!!!??**_

_**RimaxKawaii- I'm sorry.....**_


End file.
